An electric motor converts electrical energy to mechanical energy to meet a work or load requirement of a device in which the motor is provided. Sometimes, a motor controller instructs the electric motor to operate by energizing the windings of the electric motor. Motors and motor controllers give off heat due to various inefficiencies such as operation of PCBs on the controller and winding resistance in the motor. The heat that is generated needs to be dissipated to prevent motor and controller malfunction.